fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula: devil soul
dracula:devil soul is the prequel of dracula: path of the dragon the story begin with jonathan harker who managed to defeat dracula and saved his fiance mina. however, dracula survived but weakned due to . jonathan spell. as he couldn't return to his original form, he was forced to take the body of a recent deceased boy.waiting for a long time to heal and tracked down jonathan and helsing,who has escaped in order to hide from dracula and to protect mina in the year 1901, the story follow thomas harker, jonathan younger brother and a student of the demonology department of oxford university. thomas decided to visit his brother only to find that they went hiding. dracula, still in the body of a boy, realised that thomas was jonh's brother and that he has the same blood line as himself, decided to make thomas as his new body. to ensure thomas never left the place, he used dark magic to explode the only road out of the village to lock thomas in. forced to stay in the village, thomas soon found it was not as it seems. one night,thomas heard scream and found a young boy (dracula) bitten 19 years old genevie, daughter of the mayor. genevie survived but soon fell ill and thomas decided to investigate the mystery himself. upon researching,he discovered an old newspaper fragment about his brother achievement on killing dracula.he seek help from his brother and jonh told him the only to kill a vampire was to stab it heart. he also discovered the only way to cure vampirism is the bitten one must drink the blood of the vampire who bited them. he decided to track down the original vampire boy that bitten genevie to have his blood but failed and the whole village began to succumb to the venom. during one night, thomas was attacked by the boy who revealed himself to be dracula. as he was about to bite thomas, thomas used a piece of wood nearby stabbed him to the shoulder. dracula screamed in pain and left as everyone arrived. the doctor chief, henry,told everyone that genevie has been kidnapped and thomas rushed to the main castle,fighting several vampire on the way and avoiding traps. he soon confronted dracula and a weakened genevie who in 2 hours will turn into vampire.dracula made a deal to trade body with thomas in order to help genevie cured from vampirism. thomas,who was injured earlier,agreed to trade his body only to realised that it was just an act and he,holding a silver dagger,stabbed dracula. dracula,who was gutted,had his heart torn out and thomas rushed to genevie,squeezed the heart to pour out it blood for genevie. genevie revived and cured from vampirism but dracula,still have some strenghth, grabbed thomas and flew to the mid air. thomas realised that his pocket watch was mafe from silver and used it to burn dracula. dracula released thomas and exploded , thomas and genevie escaped as the castle crumbled sometime later,thomas became the head professor of the demonology department.as he was lecturing, he was greeted by a man who revealed to be van helsing, who warned him of dracula return. as thomas looked out,he realised that dracula will stay forever and never die Category:Fan Fiction